youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sev goes to Prom
Disclaimer Yeah yeah i know, "You stole Sev from RotS, the webseries." So yeah, I got the name and details from The popular series "Rise of the spartans" I did, however, make up the personality. So, let's get to the story! This is a new genre for me, so cut me some slack. Ch. 1 I close my car door and sulk towards the door. The sounds of music and laughter are muffled by the school walls. Prom. Why again did I decide to come? That nagging feeling that I would meet someone was there, like always. But there was my senses returned. Everyone knew me. Who would be seen with me, one eye covered with a patch, my right arm nothing but a prosthetic. I tug my suit to straighten it. The gray fabric with a bit of green trim was not appealing, but it was affordable. Even at it's low price, I had save up a month to pay for it. I had no family to fall back on, no real job to sustain me. I slowly walked in. Most of the couples were to busy dancing to give me the customary stare and "pity-smile", as I called it, but still, I got a lot of looks and good natured heys. I felt awful. I was tired of it. The people truly did try to care, but they just didn't understand. They didn't know, just how many difficulties I faced. Every day. I put the thoughts off to the side. No need to be a wuss at this time. It was prom. Maybe you might meet someone. Pssh, I thought, Yeah right. A girl. Suuuuure. Just another girl who "understood", who didn't really care, who just wanted the scary freak to go away. I stopped myself. Don't start tearing up, Sev, keep it together. I tried to keep from crying in public, one reason, it made me look pathetic and sad. Another reason was the fact that, with only one eye, crying just. looked weird. I was standing at the punch bowl when I heard the door open. The soon-to-be prom king and queen walked in. I sighed and literally turned a blind eye toward them. I poured punch into a glass and began to sip it. Then, the doors opened again. An absolutely stunning girl walked in, alone. My one eye opened wide, my mouth agape. I inhaled sharply, and found myself unable to breath. Dang it, I thought as i scrambled to use my re-breather. the medicine calmed my charred and almost useless lungs. I took deep breaths. I gasped, praying that no one saw me. I also noticed that in my fit, I had almost smashed the glass in my prosthetic hand. I stared at the hairline cracks. "I'm a monster," I muttered under my breath. I sat down the glass and hurried away, towards the back of the gym. Ch. 2 Well, only one person noticed me, but of course it had to be the very girl who just walked in. Try as I might, I saw her walk over to me. I gritted my teeth in horror. "Hello," she says to me. I don't even say i word, but wave in response. She seems persistent to speak to me. "I'm new," she said. Well of course, I thought. What girl who wasn't new to school would be caught dead speaking to me. "I'm Skye." She said cheerily. Well, might as well reply. "I'm Sev," I say. My own voice horrifies me. Metallic and cold. She seems unfazed. Will she not leave me alone? "That's a very interesting name," she says, refusing to stop smiling. Was this a bet or something? Were the girls bidding on how long someone could stand me? "Thank you," I say as politely as possible, "If you'll excuse me, I don't feel so well." I stood up and pushed by her into the hallway. I obviously made a scene. Pushing my way out the double doors, barely containing my tears. I was sure this Skye was not sincerly trying to speak to me. She was just trying to show me I could count on her to "understand." But I couldn't shake a feeling she actually wanted to meet me. The conflict drove me to tears. I hid away on the room of the school, staring out at the soccer field. I tried to get it out of my system, but I just couldn't stop myself from sobbing. Skye obviously found me, I was crying my eye out. I bet they heard me in the next county. She climbed up, somehow not scuffing up her stunning dress. "Sev?" she called in the darkness. I simply nodded my head. She walked over and sat by me. "Nice view," she said, taking in the visage. "It is," I croak out. I turn my head so that she can't see how red my eye is from crying. "Sev, are you okay?" She says, sounding seriously concerned. "Yes," I lie. She can tell too, she heard my voice catch saying the word. I give up. "No," I say silently. She nods. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asks me. "No." I croak. Holding back my tears. "You sure?" she asks, looking directly at my face. No use in arguing, i think. So, with tears in my eyes, I tell her my story. CH 3 Skyes Pov. Writen by Katniss&PrimSisterhood, He lost his life.” he says regretfully. “Oh. Where do you live now?” I ask. My hand resting on his back. “Outside pretty much. On the street, old used houses stuff like that.” He reply’s. “That must be hard Sev. And I’m so sorry.” I say regretfully. Sometimes in life you will meet that one person that hardship seem to attack. Sure my life hasn’t been easy, but what has happened to Sev is just. Evil. “It’s not you’re fault Skye” he says his voice a bit choked up. “But I’m still sorry.” I reply. He looks at me in the eye, and then stands. “Go on, go back to the party.” He says. “Nah its okay, I don’t know anyone there, I’ll be all alone anyways.” I say standing with him. “Oh come on, guys will be tripping over you to dance.” He says staring down. “Well maybe I don’t want that.” I smile. “Ill go back in if you do.” I say. “What?” he looks at me generally curious. “Come on, well be each others dates or whatever.” I say looping his good arm around mine. “Wait. Let me get this straight…you…want to go with…me…in…there and…dance and stuff?” he says as if trying to work out a problem in math’s class. “Yes” I nod as if he was a three year old and I’m trying to explain to him the meaning of life. “Come on then.” I practically drag him in the entrance. “I don’t know if we should do this.” He says backing away from the doors. “Come on Sev, I’m here.” I look at his eye. It is the most beautiful eye I’ve ever seen. The orange swirls that encompass the black dot in the middle. He walks ahead of me and opens the door before re-linking my arm and stepping in with me. “Wel, quite the gentleman you are.” I say with a smile plastered on my lips. The whole room stops. The music continues to blare but the room almost seems empty. Everyone is staring at us. One girl even drops her drink. The DJ has stopped to stare at us, and even the teachers have there eyes trained on us. We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments before he whisks me to the dance floor. “I suppose we should dance huh?” he says. “I suppose you’re right.” I reply. He looks at me body for a moment and then puts his hand on my shoulders. “No silly, you put you’re hand here.” I take his hands in mine, and lead them to my waist. And I loop my arms around his neck. The DJ puts on a slow song, and the whole year watches as he pulls me closer to his body. Chap. 4 (Sev's POV) The whole world seems to fade away. The only thing that exists anymore is me and Skye. I am dimly aware of everyone watching us, but only a bit. The way she had asked me, to dance. I tried to bring myself back into focus, so I could capture every detail, remember the moment forever. But I can't, My mind has gone off to some world of complete stupor. This girl, asked me to dance. Me. Sev. The weird guy. The freak. I'm not even sure if i'm dancing right. But it doesn't matter. For the first time in my life, a girl actually likes me. I have no idea what to do. About a million thoughts race through my head. Mostly, a deep, happy feling that I hadn't felt in years. I couldn't even describe it. It wasn't caring, liking, or even love, it was something greater than all of that. I can't find a name for it. Something brings me back to reality, oh, the song is over. My eyes register the rest of the gym, and the astounded people around us. Not a single person else, was dancing the entire song. Everyone was watching me and skye. I feel my face flush, and see her's do the same. But she's still smiling at me, with that amazing smile that just made me smile right back. Another song comes on, and before we even break apart, we're dancing again. And we're smiling, and I can't help but almost laugh, how she doesn't even notice my eyepatch, how she doesn't even flinch at my robotic arm on her waist. We're extremely close, doing some sort of dance I once saw on television, so I know the steps. She lays her head on my shoulder, and I dimly notice again, that everyone is watching. But now, I feel that their stares mean nothing. That they cannot redicule me. Because I have found good in this world, In Skye. CHAP 5. Skyes Pov. Written by Katniss&PrimSisterhood You know those romances you see at the movies that make you go. Ohh. But you never really think it happens in real life? Well it turns out it does. When the music stopped, I realized that infact, we were the only one’s on the dance floor. Just standing there swaying. When the music began again we continued like it had never stopped. I knelt my head on his firm chest. Hearing the soft thump of his heart. I feel his chin kneel on my head. I don’t think were even dancing to the beat, were just swaying. I let him lead, and gladly follow. He backs away for a moment to twirl me, I willingly comply. That few seconds I couldn’t feel the warmth of his chest of see his deep orange eyes I panic. But a few moments later I’m back in his embrace. The music stops, and people begin to come to there senses. And a new song plays, not a slow one, a high tempered up beat one. I don’t feel like dancing much anymore. Neither does Sev it appears. We part. “You’re a great dancer.” He compliments locking his eye on my. “You’re not too bad you’re self.” I reply. His cheeks flutter. “Come on then.” I say dragging him away from the dance floor. Even though people are distracted with dancing, there are still glares as my floor length gown glides on the marble floor. I feel like a princess with my prince. We walk to the punch bowl. He pours me a drink, and then himself one. I sip the drink slowly. We look at each other awkwardly. Its obvious both don’t really want to be here anymore. “Wanna ditch?” he whispers in my ear, his warm breath bushing my ear, it send a shiver down my spine and butterflies in my tummy. “You read my mind” I reply. We put the drinks down and he escorts me out the door. Once were get outside the cold air instantly hits my bare arms and face. “Oh here” he takes his jacket off and wraps it around me, its still warm when it engulf my skinny body. “Won’t you be cold?” I ask. “Nah its okay. I’m used to it.” a wave of pain hit my chest. He’ll be alone in the cold tonight. “Sev.” I turn to him. “Why don’t you spend the night with me?” I hear it as I say it. “Oh…I um..” he looks around. “Oh..no not like that. Just at my place. In separate beds.” I correct myself. “Oh no, its ok. Ill be fine” he brushes me off. “No come on, you can have dinner with me.” before he’s able to object I loop my arm in his in an inseparable bond and start to walk to my house. When we get there he opens the gate for me, and follows me in. We reach to door, I open the massive double door and the chill of warmth hugs my body. “Ahh that’s better.” I sigh. I notice Sev’s not with me, I whip my body around and see him standing nervously at the door. I usher him in, he complies. Chap. 6 Sev's POV I feel about as awkward as humanely possible. I have never really been at anyon'es house. Not a friends, or anyone. Skye ushered me smiling, so I just had to walk inside. I took in the feeling of being inside a house. I hadn't felt it in a long time, sure there were run down houses I snuck into on cold nights, but that was different. Those were houses, this was a home. I stood completely rigid inside the threshold, taking it in. "Sev?" Skye asks me with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I say, "Just haven't been in a real house in a long time." A look of pure sadness spreads over her face. Her general look of happiness comes back and she leads me into the kitchen. "I'm kinda out, of everything, so I guess we should make something!" she says with a giggle. We look through her cooking supplies for a few minutes and finally decide to make a pizza. We set out the ingredients and begin. Skye heats up the oven and I roll the dough into a more or less circle shape. We try making the sauce, splattering ourselves in the process. Only then do we realize we're still in our prom clothes. "Well, that's not good," I say. "Sorry Skye." "Psssh," she says with a care in the world, "It's okay." I sure don't think so, I look at her beautiful dress, covered with tomato sauce. I'm not much better. Guess I'll be paying extra to get it cleaned. By now the pizza is about as covered as it needs to be, so we moved to topping it. I'm not sure just what I need to do, but I follow Skye's example of dusting it with small stings of cheese. I'm doing basically a terrible job we something hits my shoulder. I crane my neck to look at it, it's a piece of cheese. "How in the-" I am thinking when I get my answer. Skye laughs and throws a few pieces of cheese in my face. My face must have been priceless, because she begins to laugh hard. I can't help but snicker. It is kinda funny. I pick up a bit of cheese and toss it at her face. "Oh," She says laughing, "It. is. on." She picks up a huge wad of cheese and throws it at me. It explodes dead center in my face. I grab a huge handful and do the same to her. By now we're laughing so hard we probably look like complete idiots, but we don't care. I'm having the best time I've had in a long time. In fact, I haven't even laughed for years. I forgot the way it sounded. It was different, my voice in itself was metallic thanks to my lung problems, but my laugh remained completely normal. Another thing that made me human, I thought. And I hadn't even known about it until I met Skye. We continue our little food fight for about five minutes, destroying her orderly kitchen, running out of cheese for the pizza, and generally having a great time. I believe I won, seeing as how I took the small bin of cheese and dumped it all on her at once. "Well now we have no cheese," Skye says, trying not to laugh again, "I guess we can have one delivered." "Sure," I say, still laughing a bit, "That's cool." But then something stops me. All the laughs disappear. This often happened. I've always been self-consious about my physical state, but there was a feeling I got every now and then. It appears when I begin to feel happy. It replaces it all with negative thoughts, "She's laughing at you," It says to me. "She's just pitying you, I can't believe you actually thought she liked you!" I know better then to try and fight the thoughts. They just don't leave, the doctors said it was a type of trauma. "I...I have to go, Skye," I say sadly. I turn to head out the door. She stops me. "Sev, what's wrong?" she says, staring at me intently. "Are you okay?" I force myself to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to go back to the school, my 'car' is still there." "Oh," she says. The look on her face makes me feel awful. "Hey, I can come with you!" "Sure!" I say, faking excitement. The voice in my head laughs. Category:Love Category:Romance